A Super Awesome Hogwarts Experience
by itachi.youre.too.awsome
Summary: This funny/epic story follows four less than ordinary students through their first year at Hogwarts, through crushes, rivalries, classes, pranks, and disappointments. But that isn't all Hogwarts has in store for them. Because within its forrest lurks a dark power, that slowly ingrains it's influence onto them.
1. A Friend I think

Chapter 1: A friend I think….

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with the franchise.

A/N: Happy reading fellow Muggles!

Loraine could hardly contain her joy as she stood in the curved streets of Diagon Alley. She had been waiting for this day for years - today she would be buying her school supplies to join her older brother at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which meant that in one short month she would leave home and finally learn how to use magic.

Loraine was pretty small for an eleven year old. She had strawberry blonde hair, dark green eyes, freckles and a beaming smile, but all of this was made peculiar by her strange clothes and rows upon rows of beaded necklaces which dragged down to her waist and made a tinkling sound as she walked along her brother, William. He on the other hand was dressed very normal in jeans and a t-shirt. Like her, William was short for his age but his hair was blonde and he was not nearly as thin as she. He would be starting his fifth year in September.

They were walking in the direction of Flourish and Blots, having just retrieved the necessary gold from Gringotts. It was then, quite suddenly that William stopped walking.

Loraine frowned and peaked her head in the way of his line of sight. She grinned. He was looking at a very pretty girl with long red hair and a curvy figure. "Interested in something?" she teased.

William turned pink. "I'm just going to say hi to her..." he said breathlessly as he skirted across the street and abandoned her. William and the pretty girl were talking very adamantly and it seemed they were going to get an ice cream, Loraine took this as meaning that she had somehow been rendered complete freedom.

Unlike most kids through being alone had never scared Loraine, she saw it as an opportunity to meet new people. And that she did. She began looking around the rest of the street at the shops and the strangers, hoping so see someone her age. It only took a few moments of surveying the crowd until she spotted an odd looking pair in the street across the way.

It was a boy around 11, not good looking at all, with auburn hair, square glasses, and a sweater even though it was August. But what really caught her attention was that he was with a little house elf. She decided to investigate and ran to them.

Loraine bounced up to him, leaving only an inch gap between them. "Hi! It's very nice to meetchu! I'm Loraine Edhert, and I'm here with my big brother. What's your name?"

The boy looked as if he was mortally scared of her. "Uh, hi... I'm Nicholas."

Loraine's head cocked to the side. She laughed. "Well aren't you going to say something else?"

"Not if I can help it..." he muttered, exchanging a scared look with his house elf. He was secretly wondering if she was some sort of local lunatic.

"Mmm, you don't talk much do you?" She asked swaying on her heels. "People say I talk too much, but I think they're wrong. There is no such thing!" She laughed, smiling at him as if they were already dear friends. "So I'm guessing you're going into first year?" she said as if she didn't notice his discomfort. "Where are your parents?" She turned her attention to the house elf. "Oh my god! Is this your mom? Cause that would be so cool!"

Nicholas looked horrified. "No, this is Pome, she's our servant and my parents are working thank you very much." He tried to turn around but she spun to cut him off.

"Have you bought anything yet? From the Hogwarts' list I mean."

"Not yet, I was just about to, when you…. well, when I met you." He looked around the shops, trying to find some way to make an escape.

Loraine cooed. "You were about to go in there?" She pointed to the shop behind him, which was an distasteful pink color, "The Wizard Ballerina Emporium doesn't really seem to suit you, unless you're into that kinda stuff, which is totally fine."

Nicholas blush. "It was for the house elf I tell you!" In the background Pome shook her head discreetly.

She laughed. "You actually went in!

He tried to sound emphatic, but it came out unconvincing. "No! I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?" She laughed again and then pointed to the house elf. "Well, I guess a tutu is better than that old rag you've got on her!"

Nicholas grumbled. "Well she's a house elf, what are we supposed to give her? Now If you'd kindly move aside, we have some books to purchase."

"Right you are Sir!" said Pome in a glass shattering squeaky voice.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school then," said Loraine who still stood in his way. "But you know I need some books too, you wouldn't mind if I tag along would you?"

Nicholas was about to say something when…

Lorain exclaimed. "Great so Flourish and Blots it is. I am so excited, especially for charms class. All those spells will add to my charming personality, don't ya think?"

Nicholas was about to disagree when…

Loraine cut him off. "Oh, I knew you'd think so too". She flashed him another of dazzling smile. "Now come on! Get a move on." She linked her arm with his and began walking hurriedly towards Flourish and Blots. "We have to hurry; there are so many things to buy today."

He looked frantically over at Pome before being dragged off which caused the house elf to give off a little hopeless whimper.

They entered the bookstore together, and Loraine immediately drew him in to the Quidditch section while she talked loudly about how good she was on a broomstick:

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to show off at our first flying lesson! Can you fly a broom yet? How many times have you? Can you do tricks? What kind!"

"I'm not allowed to fly, my parents think it's too dangerous," he said with a little shrug.

"Oh wow…that sucks! It's so much fun! I remember my first time flying; it was the best day ever! I crashed into a tree twice but that was only because I tried doing a handstand on the broom."

Nicholas looks mortified, as if his talking companion had preached suicide. "Why on earth would you do that?"

She giggled. "Cause it was fun silly! Now you go get our school books and I'll go find some other kinds of books I know we'll be interested in!" She skipped off into another section leaving him to search for their school books.

As she snuck into the "adult" section Nicholas felt movement behind him and turned to see a big, blonde boy, around his age. The boy glared at him meanly, before surveying the bookcase in front of them.

"Going to Hogwarts?" he asked in a low-toned voice.

"Yeah, first year."

"Your parents here?"

"No..." said Nicholas. He had the strange feeling that this boy wasn't trying to be nice by asking questions, it seemed he wasn't interested at all.

He grabbed a large book from the shelve. "Good for you - I would love-" he stopped talking as he noticed Pome, who was next to him. "You have a house elf?

"Mmm... yeah, well my family does."

He snorted. "Let me guess shorty you're filthy rich, snobby and headed for Slytherin?"

"Well - I don't know where I"m gonna be yet..."

The boy leaned in closer. He was a lot bigger than Nicholas and very intimidating. "I think it be best for you if you weren't in my house, because I have a lot against rich fools that beat the shit out of dumb creatures like house elves."

Nicholas blinked. "We don't hit her!"

"Sure you don't - " He laughed. "But I won't be able to say the same for you if you cross my path again."

Nicholas was stunned into silence, and slowly backed up against the wall for support as if he were about to faint.

The boy laughed. "For a rich guy you really are a pushover! I should just-" he was about to take another step towards them when a woman's voice spoke from the back of the shop:

"Heathe? Where are you? It's time to go."

The boy apparently called Heathe shouted, "In a moment mum," but then he turned his attention back on Nicholas. "Lucky break, I'll see you in school. That is if you stop quaking in your shoes long enough to get there."

"Master should not allow anyone to address him in such a disrespectful manner," said the house elf with a little shake of her head as soon as Heathe had gone with his mother out of the shop.

Nicholas sighed. "Well what was I supposed to do? I don't even have a wand yet, and he was over four inches taller than me!"

She rolled her giant eyes. "Master forgets he had Pome with him, I could do a great many things..."

Suddenly Loraine appeared at his shoulder with a loud, "BOO!"

"Haha, you jumped. I found the perfect book for you!" She said brandishing a copy of _Wizarding Ballerina Though the Ages_. Nicholas smiled.

"Thank you, I guess."

She grinned back at him. "I also got _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Quidditch for Squibs _(instead of for dummies) so you can start getting into quidditch!"

He looked down at the book with apprehension. "Alright, but I'm really no good on a broom."

"You'll learn quickly enough. So who was your friend? You know the big blonde with the uni brow " she asked as they looked over the Defense Against the Dark Arts section for their assigned school book.

"He wasn't a friend."

"Ahh, so he was ugly _and_ mean." She shook her head and in disapproval. "What happened? Did he rough you up? Why didn't your house elf help you?"

"I tried... but this child," said Pome looking at the ground.

Nicholas turned away blushing. "I didn't want to bother... I mean it's not really my intent to make enemies before I even start school."

"That sounds like a good plan! Don't worry about big and ugly! If he comes back, I'll take care of him for you." She winked and grabbed them each a copy of _The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection_.

Nicholas smiled back at her. It was nice to hear that Loraine, this tiny little girl was willing to go up against a giant troll of a boy like Heathe just to defend him.

"We should get the rest of our books,," he said pulling out a Hogwarts' supply list and inspecting it closely. Half an hour later they headed out the shop with arms full of neat square packages.

"So where do you want to head to next?" He asked as he handed some of them to Pome so that his load was lighter.

"Hmm, how about the Cauldron shop? Might as well get something to carry all this in. I mean, we cant just balance all these heavy books on our head!" She giggled and started trying to do just that.

They only spent few minutes in Potage's Cauldron Shop and came out wheeling their cauldrons, which were filled to the brim with books. Loraine was just suggesting they have a race when she spotted Slug & Jiggers.

"How about the apothecary now? I've wanted to go for a while now! All the stuff is nice and icky!" she said loosing her interest in the race as she bound up to the store with wide eyes.

Amid all the strange, and sometimes gross ingredients they picked out those required for first year potions although Loraine seemed more interested in knowing which Nicholas would be willing to eat for a million galleons.

"Oh my God, I'll make you rich if you eat this!" She said brandishing a live flobberworm.

Nicholas looked at her with disgust. "Please, get that away from my face!"

After the store owner retrieved the smelly grey stuff from Nicholas' hair they were rudely asked to leave and not return till next year. Loraine however thought it was very good fun and bounced down the street and into Madame Malkins's robe shop.

They came out with their new uniforms and Loraine was off in another of her exited tangents. "That was fun! Okay time for the pet store! I've wanted a pet for so long but my parents kept saying that I couldn't handle the responsibilities. I really want a monkey! Well, monkey like anyway, it's got to have some special features, right?!"

"I'd want a cat," said Nicholas quietly. "But unfortunately I'm allergic, so mum and dad gave me money for an owl."

"That's nice! And you can use that to send them letters."

He shrugged. "I'll probably use it more to send letters to my house elf."

Loraine had an inquisitive expression but for once she didn't pry, and they entered in silence.

"WOW! look at all the animals! I can't even begin to choose!" She said as she surveyed the dozens of cages around the walls and hanging from the ceiling. She turned to the store clerk. "Hi. Do you have anything of the monkey variety?" she asked trying to look over the counter, which proved difficult cause she was so short.

The store clerk stood up and began guiding her to a far corner of the store, saying: "Over here, if you'll follow me miss. Here we have our Water monkeys, amphibious creatures that can be aggressive, or here we have brand new imported lemur bats, which grow to a large size but take a while to be tamed."

As Loraine asked a million questions about the lemur bat's diet and life style Nicholas approached the owl cages.

All the owls he looked at seemed sleepy, and bored. Probably because it was day time but still he wasn't impressed. That was until he saw the small black owl with orange eyes.

It had a cage all to itself and was staring quite intently back at him.

"I think I found mine," said Nicholas quietly as he put his fingers through the bars of the cage and felt the soft feather, smiling. Just then Loraine came over looking ecstatic.

"Hey! I just bought Maureen here! Can't wait till she grows older! They say she will grow big enough to ride! Have you found your owl yet?"

"Yep, this little guy right here. I'm naming him Prospero."

Loraine snickered. "Ooh how proper! Does it mean anything?"

He stared at her with bewilderment. "You don't know the great Prospero? A magician so great he was recognized and even immortalized by Muggles? Even Shakespeare wrote a play about him!"

"Dear me...well I'm not much for reading, I'm more active!"

He shrugged. "So how long till your weird monkey is full grown?"

"She's not weird! She _beautiful_! She'll be grown in 2 years, big too! Apparently about as large as a small horse!"

Nicholas visibly paled. "You're kidding? Will they even allow that at Hogwarts?"

She laughed mischievously. "What they don't know won't hurt them! Besides they are a lot more liberal about pets these days."

After paying for their animals (Nicholas nearly fell over backwards when he heard how expensive her bat lemur was) they walked out of the store, trying hopelessly to carry both their cages and their cauldrons.

Next they heaved towards Ollivander's. This was the highlight of their shopping trip, they had been looking forward to it for months although Loraine was quite a bit more vocal about it.

"So are you as thrilled about getting your wand? This is like the best thing we can get! I just hope I get a decently sized one... I don't want to be stuck with a twig," she said loudly as they entered the store.

Nicholas would have laughed but inside it was dark and scary. There was something very serious about the place.

"Do you see anyone?" he asked, trying not to be frightened.

"No, not at all. HELLOOO?"

After a moment they heard shuffling and the voice of an old man:

"I'll be there in a moment, there's no need to shout young lady."

Loraine whispered, "Wow did you hear his voice? He sounds like he's up to the neck in the grave!"

Nicholas smiled as the grumpy old man came out from behind the counter.

"Which of you is first," asked Ollivander as he surveyed them.

Loraine nudged Nicholas forward, "You first jumpy!"

He looks back at her with fright as Ollivander approached.

"Of course, Master Grimshaw. I'd know you anywhere, spitting image of your father, unfortunately." Nicholas looks puzzled for a moment but then grew distracted as Ollivander leaned in closer.

"You're parents both had wands of Elm, I wonder if that will do for you," Ollivander stepped back briefly and came out with a dusty box. "Here try this."

Nicholas was about to reach out for it when the wand shot out of Ollivander's hand and landed 20 feet away on the ground. The old wand maker seemed puzzled. "Not right at all. You're not like your parents are you?"

And so he brought out a Unicorn Hair core that spun out of control as soon as Nicholas touched it and nearly poked out his eyes, and after that a Phoenix feather that began making violent pops and sizzles. There were exactly 21 attempts until Ollivander looked defiantly over at the young boy.

"I don't think a wand of my making is for you. I'll bring out one of my father's old ones. I believe I still have a few unsold..." he said grimacing.

He came back out with a box so dusty it might have been owned by Merlin himself.

"Now, will you try this one."

Nicholas nodded but took it with caution; the attack from the last wand had left several blisters.

"It's a peculiar one, the core is Dittany stem, it's 12 1/4 inches, very swishy and of Alder wood. Quite a fine wand for potions I believe."

As Nicholas tightened his grip there was no spinning or attacking, it didn't even make a sound, instead soft, graceful string of colored smoke immersed spiraling around his extended arm.

"Well, I think we're finally found one that will take you," said Ollivander as he handed the box over to the young boy. Nicholas sighed with relief, and paid 9 galleon for it before making way for Loraine.

"I guess it's my turn now!" she said energetically bounding up to the counter.

Ollivander looked her up and down. "Yes, and you Miss must be an Edhert no?"

"Yes, I am."

"Daughter of Kristine or Khristopher?"

"Kristine, she's my mum."

"Ah, she has a thestral core, I'll see if that works for you."

He came back with a blue lined box and a very short wand which displeased Loraine. "Oh Merlin that looks like a twig!"

Ollivander's jaw tightened, it was obvious they were testing his patience "The wand chooses the wizard young one."

"Fine," she said taking the wand. The wand promptly caused a passerby's hair to catch fire.

Ollivander scowled. "Another difficult customer. Mmm, maybe something a little less orthodox for you just like your friend. I'll be right back."

Loraine turned back around with a flashy smile. "Looks like we are both special."

Ollivander shuffled away to the store room and appeared back with a large cobweb on his shoulder and another wand box. "This is from my grandfather's time, and very fine, the core is made of mermaid scale."

"Well that is a bit better..."

The wand then promptly fired a jet of water that ricochets off the wall in front of her and soaked Nicholas who was standing just to her right. He narrowed his eyes, "Thanks."

"I guess I was mistaken... I'll go try to find something more suitable," said the store keeper as he went back to the store rooms. He came back a minute later as Loraine and Nicholas scrunched the water out of his shirt. He offered her the wand.

"What kind is it Mr. Ollivander?" she asked taking it with a bold move.

"It's exactly 11 inches: the core is of moonstone which is rarely used these days. It's made of Birch wood, and is rather pliable, a fair wand for charms I should think."

"This is the one! I can feel it! It's a good length too!" She laughed as pink bubbles shot out of the end and splattered playfully around the room.

"Well it does seem to suite you. So that will be 11 galleons, like I said they are very rare."

Loraine gasped. "Wow, mine is expensive! But so worth it." She handed over the gold.

Together the two eleven years old pushed their packages and cages down the street and began making their way to the ice cream parlor when an older boy intersected. He had blonde hair and worried expression.

"I turn around for a moment and you vanish!" said William as he stood in front of his younger sister.

"Turn around for a moment?" Loraine laughed. "Please I saw you pushing that girl into an ally way to snog and GOD knows what else! So I decided to take shopping into my own hands! And I met someone! Nicholas, meet my older brother William! He looks mean but he's just a big softy. A Hufflepuff. Softy, meet Nicholas, my shopping buddy and best Hogwarts friend!"

Nicholas smiles shyly; he was easily intimated by older boys.

William sighed. "It's nice to meet you, now Loraine, you and I have to get going. Mum's expecting us soon, and I haven't even begun my shopping because you ran off with all the gold!"

"Well you snooze you lose! Oh, and there's none left my wand cost a lot! You said 7 galleons you liar!" she said with an innocent little smile.

William's face turned red. "You spent all our money! What about my books?"

She shrugged. "You can borrow your friends. I'm sure they won't mind."

He grumbled. "You'd better hope mum and dad can scrape more up or they'll -" he suddenly stopped as he saw the bat lemur, "What is that?"

"Nothing," she shouted before grabbing her cart and running off. "Cya at school Nicholas," she shouted over her shoulder.

Nicholas smiled as William began chasing after her. "I'll owl you so we can meet at the station. Have a good summer,' he yelled back. He couldn't wait for September 1.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This story sort of started as a bit of joke but it turned into something pretty epic. Let's just say a lot more is coming…. so please review and come back for next week's chapter.

Luck and Slugs,

L & M


	2. The Pastry Express

Chapter 2: The Pastry Express

Nicholas had barely gone through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ when he felt someone tackle him and knock him back painfully on the handle of his trolley.

"Oh I am so glad you came!" exclaimed Loraine as she tightened her arms around his neck.

Nicholas tried to breathe through the curtain of her strawberry blonde hair. "I'm glad you found me..."

She pulled away, a big smile on her face. "I was afraid that you'd miss the barrier completely and hit a poor Muggle. But I guess with your ballerina grace you were able to perfectly maneuver it!" she laughed.

"I am not a ballerina," he protested, although he too was smiling.

At this point Nicholas' parents appeared at his side. They were both ugly, and dressed in formal robes, his father was wide and hairy, his mother plump and with a hard face. They looked disapprovingly at the mismatch attire that Loraine wore which was entirely composed of neon colours and animal prints.

Nicholas looked up at them awkwardly, as if unsure what to say to make them accept her. "Uh, mum dad, this is my friend Loraine. She's not as strange as she looks..."

His mother pursed her lips. "Of course she isn't. Nice to meet you little girl."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Ballerina!" said Loraine with a little hop. Nicholas blushed and attempted to stick his bony elbow into Loraine's ribs but she was too fast and slipped away.

"Well son have a good year at school, and send Prospero to us every week." Nicholas nodded at his father and his mom leaned down and kissed his forehead. His father extended his hand and Nicholas shook it. There was a tense moment when he wanted to embrace them but looking at their severe expression he decided against it. Loraine grabbed his hand and began pulling him away saying something about having to get a good seat.

Nicholas shouted goodbye at his parents, who waved and moved closer together. Before they had even boarded the train they had already gone back to work.

"So where is your brother?" he asked as they walked down the train's corridor searching for an empty compartment.

"Ah, he's probably making out with his girlfriend. He got made a Prefect this year so they have a whole compartment to themselves, from what I hear they have tinted window."

Nicholas blushed, shocked to his very core by what she implied. "Really? Is that legal?"

Loraine winked. "I don't see why not."

Nicholas looks away with fright and debated once more if he should try to escape her presence. She was nice and all, but a little strange, he wasn't used to people like her. Finally they found an empty compartment and Nicholas felt useless and emancipated as she lifted the trunks up to the overhead without his assistance. They sat down across from each other, looking out at all the teary parents outside.

"So where are your parents?" he asked.

"There somewhere out there, probably checking up on my brother. I heard something about STD panel last night and they looked pretty worried."

Nicholas's eyes widened. "You're making me wish I had an older brother. It must be pretty interesting and I'm sure you know loads about Hogwarts already."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. There are a bunch of secret passages. And the ghost talks to you. You should totally walk through one of them, I heard it's a very pleasant experience."

Her twisted smile made him doubtful. "I'll do that. So is he your only sibling?"

She leaned against the seat with a sad little shake of her head. "No, I have a younger sister also, unfortunately. Believe it or not she's more hyper than I am. And she has absolutely no idea what personal space means. I've seen her use my toothbrush before!"

"Imagine that.."

Loraine was just about to say something else when the compartment door opened and very attractive girl stepped in. She was taller than either of them and had long brown hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, looking at the empty seats.

"Not at all, why don't you take the seat next to Nicky over there? Don't worry he doesn't bite – often." Loraine laughed at her own comment, and the girl stared at her with a little frown. She took her seat next to Nicholas either way, and he felt her bright blue eyes on him.

"Soooooo..." said Loraine as she leaned closer to both of them and Nicholas began feeling uncomfortable again. "What's your name? What's your story?"

Calista's frown melted away. " I'm Calista Darelle, pretty normal I guess: pureblood, headed for Slytherin, of course and -"

The moment she mentioned the green and silver house Loraine's whole expression changed. "Slytherin!" she exclaimed. "That's where I want to go too! My mom and all my cousins are Slytherins, but of course my lameo brother had to get dumped in Hufflepuff. The family disappointment really." She giggled. "What about you ballerina, where are you headed?"

" Ballerina? What got you that nickname?" said Calista with growing amusement.

Nicholas blushed and fumbled trying to think of something clever to say. "Well I - nothing, she's just strange."

"I'm strange! Please let's be honest with her twinkle-toes!" She unexpectently dived forwards and snatched his bag before he could even blink and within a few seconds she had pulled out Wizarding Ballet Though the Ages.

Calista burst out laughing. "You're kidding! You totally don't look the type." She took the book from Loraine's hands and examined it while Nicholas hopped around them trying to get it back.

"Well, I think I found myself in a pretty awesome compartment, don't you agree Twinkle-toes? I mean it's not every boy that understand the beauty of dance," she said in a mocking tone as she threw the book back at him. Nicholas sat down, and put his burning face in his hands.

"Aww, sorry Nicky, don't take it so hard. You know I don't mean it. You're already my most favoretest person in the whole world," said Loraine, patting his shoulder. Calista looked rather appalled at the grammar but she smiled too.

"Yeah, you seem pretty alright. I mean not Slytherin material, but still okay."

They both smiled at him and he cheered up. For the next couple of hours they talked about which was the best house and what classes might be like. Calista and Nicholas discovered that Loraine's father was a muggle which amused them greatly and brought along a whole new stretch of question including: Do you have electrons? Have you ever ridden a bird plane? And don't the still pictures creep you out?

By the time the trolley came round the girls were talking animatedly about the new Quidditch season and Nicholas was once again feeling out of the loop.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" said the Trolley lady in a cheery tone.

"The famous trolley is here! My brother has told me all about it. It's supposed to have the best sweets," said Loraine as she dived forward and knocked several students out of the way to make her purchases which included a solid pound of berty botts every flavoured bean, 3 dozen chocolate frogs, 16 liquorish wands, seven cauldron cakes, and shirt full of pumpkin pasty.

"Eat up everyone it's on the house! Enjoy it while you can because from now on you're feeding me. Neither of you have to support a 30 pound lemur, who I swear weight no more than ten just last week!" she said as she rained the sweetest on them.

"A Lemur?" said Calista as she opened a pumpkin pasty.

"Yep, that's my little Maureen," she said pointing to the cage above them.

Calistas's mouth dropped. "Bloody Merlin! How did you carry that!"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," she answered before taking a savage took the chocolate frog and gobbled it up whole.

The sweets were spread over the compartment and they ate merrily, discussing the wizards on the chocolate frog cards and the strange flavours of the beans. Nicholas nearly choked on a flea flavoured one, and Calista proclaimed that vanilla fudge was the most delicious one she had ever eaten. Loraine fed numerous pumpkin pastries to Maureen who swallowed them up without chewing and created great awe and admiration in the hungry preteens.

It was just at the point when they were so full they couldn't eat anything else when the door to their compartment was rudely sung open and 3 people entered. One of the was the large blond named Heathe, the other boy was very good looking although there was something vague about his eyes. The girl next to him was bony and had an angular face with an unpleasant expression of superiority.

"Well look what we have here! Lame, rich pureblood and a couple gurrrrls," said Heathe his eyes on Nicholas.

"Excuse me? I really don't like your tone," said Calista as she stood up and pulled out her wand with a menacing expression. "You have exactly three seconds to tell me why you're here and why you insulted my friend."

Loraine looked up at her with surprise. "Give him a bit longer than that Calista. This is probably the closest he's ever gonna get to a real girls." She eyed the angular faced girl with amusement, she was not very pretty.

The girl's eyes darted to Loraine "What did you call me, stupid?"

Loraine rolled her eyes. "First of all I'm not stupid, and Nicholas isn't mean just cause he's got money. Now tell us why you're in here?"

Heathe shrugged. "I just wanted to show Sarah and Jordan the ugliest boy I've ever seen," he said pointing a finger at Nicholas.

Calista lifted her wand. "You jerk! Get out of here!"

"I'm the jerk? This idiot has a house elf to carry his books, and do his shopping with, you bring your babysitter here too?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Get out of here now."

"Sure, just cough up the little rich boy," he had a very nasty grin now, and he stepped into the compartment.

At that point Calista waved her wand in complicated manner, his eyes shot wide opened and he flinched back. He couldn't believe she could already do magic, but the thin was she couldn't. Instead the motion was a distraction and when his attention was focused on the wand she punched him in the face, and shoved him through the door. Sarah was shrieking, and Heathe was trying to cover the blood coming out of his nose, his whole face was red. She closed the door after them and gave a little shrug in response to Nicholas and Loraine's astound expressions.

"A girl has to know how to handle herself," she said taking up her old seat. Their stupefied expressions changed and the three of them began laughing.

"Man, he looked really scared," said Loraine.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't bother me again. I mean I don't even know what I did to get him angry at me."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't. That's what friends are for," said Calista smiling at him. "And I know that he's completely wrong about you."

"Yeah," said Nicholas with a little sight. "I mean I'm not even a pureblood. My mother's muggle born. And besides that being rich doesn't mean your a jerk. And I do have a house elf but -"

"It's alright, we know you're a good guy," said Loraine as threw another sweet at him. "After all I don't think bad boys read Ballet books."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We will try to update every week.

L & M


End file.
